


Summertime Blues

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: The Pursuit of Happiness [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Kid Sherlock, M/M, Other, Slice of Life, Summer, Teen Angst, Teen Mycroft, Teen Sherlock, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde que Mycroft se fue de aquel campamento al que llegó a odiar y ahora recordaba con alegria y un poco de nostalgia. Es su último año en el colegio si todo va como planea, podra ir ala universidad antes de tiempo.





	1. Chapter 1

**15 de julio 1980**

 

Quería decir que todo iba de maravilla, que era feliz, pero cuando Greg le preguntó cómo estaba, no pudo contestar de esa manera cómo era su costumbre. Ya no recordaba lo que le dijo, pero notó cómo el tono alegre de su amigo cambió a uno de preocupación, evidente incluso por teléfono. Eran las cartas de Gregory las que le mantenían a flote, durante dos años habían mantenido contacto más o menos normal vía cartas y llamadas esporádicas. Gregory era la única persona que no le parecía aburrida y predecible, la única persona que le era difícil comprender y eso era algo que le gustaba de su amigo.

 

Muchas veces quería ser cómo él, Gregory Lestrade era la persona más alegre que conocía, incluso en sus peores momentos. Comparada con su vida, Greg había tenido unos años bastante duros, primero lo abandona su padre y hace más o menos un año su madre murió, lo que causó que tuviera que retrasar sus estudios luego del colegio. Ya no era una opción para él hacer los A-levels. En cambio, Mycroft, quien tenía a ambos padres con él y nunca le faltaba nada, no había tenido que trabajar y podía concentrarse en sus estudios era una persona infeliz, sí, eso se le llamaba, no era feliz y no sabía la razón de ello. Pasaba los días encerrado en su habitación sin ganas de continuar, pensando en lo fácil que sería rendirse.

 

—¿Mycroft? —

 

—¿Sí? —

 

—No me estabas escuchando, ¿cierto? —

 

—Disculpa, me distraje. —

 

—Pregunté si querías ir a almorzar conmigo mañana...—

 

—Erm… yo, pues...—

 

—¡Vamos, Mycroft! No te he visto en dos años y es verano, no tienes colegio y ya me habías dicho que no irías a ningún campamento. —

 

—Si, lo siento es que yo...—

 

—Nada, te veo mañana a las 12 en Angelo’s. —

 

Después de esto Greg terminó la llamada sin esperar respuesta. Mycroft no sabía qué hacer, estaba castigado y no le permitían salir, todo por ayudar a Sherlock con un experimento que terminó causando que el término escolar terminara más temprano de lo que era esperado, algo que sucede cuando la cafetería es incendiada accidentalmente. Intentó decirle a Greg, pero no le escuchó, trató de llamar nuevamente pero no le contestó y si no iba al almuerzo su amigo pensaría lo peor de él, después de todo era muy cierto que no se veían desde hace dos años, vivían demasiado lejos para visitas, pero ahora Greg estaba de vacaciones en Londres y podría verlo al fin. Se preguntaba cómo se vería, ¿Es mucho más alto? ¿Qué corte de cabello tendrá ahora? Necesitaba verlo, al menos se podría distraer de lo mal que estaba. Al día siguiente, le pidió a Sherlock que lo cubriera, después de todo sus padres no estarían en casa hasta después de las seis de la tarde y la “niñera” no hacía más que ver novelas, muchas veces Mycroft había insistido en que no era necesario, ya tenía 17 años y podía cuidarse solo y a Sherlock, realmente era lo que sucedía.

\----------------

 

Ver a Gregory nuevamente fue algo realmente placentero, lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo y una vez se sentaron a comer la conversación fluyó como si nunca hubieran dejado de verse. Físicamente, Greg había cambiado bastante, era más alto, su cabello había crecido y su cara, aunque bastante parecida a lo que había visto hace dos años había cambiado a una con rasgos más masculinos. Pero Gregory no había cambiado en nada, aún lo hacía reír, aún hablaba sin parar y sus ojos brillaban cada vez que sonreía. Mycroft escuchaba los planes de Greg de ingresar a la academia de policía, tenía bastantes esperanzas, era lo que siempre había querido y este año al fin cumplió sus dieciocho años. Mycroft le contó sobre sus A-levels y sus planes de tomar cursos universitarios para adelantar materias y poder terminar antes, le contó de sus deseos de ayudar a los demás, de hacer ver algún cambio en la sociedad.

\-----------------

 

Decir que estaba emocionado por el almuerzo sería decir poco, era lo único en lo que había pensado en estos dos años, el momento en que al fin podría verlo nuevamente. Saber que Mycroft era su amigo, que a pesar de sus diferencias aún le interesaba hablar con él, que a pesar de estar muy por encima de él intelectualmente a Mycroft aún le interesaba escuchar lo que él tenía que decir y saber por encima de todo que no importaba la situación, Mycroft estaría disponible para él, cómo lo había estado todo este tiempo, aunque en la distancia. Había estado bastante nervioso de invitarlo, por eso no pudo esperar a que Mycroft respondiera con una negativa y terminó la llamada, solo esperaba que, al ignorar la llamada, Mycroft se presentara. Al verlo nuevamente, poder abrazarlo y hablar con él mientras comían nuevamente, como hace dos años le trajo una felicidad que hace mucho tiempo intentaba conseguir y no había podido. Siempre intentaba mostrar una sonrisa, incluso aunque no tuviera razones para sonreír; pero en este momento tenía todas las razones, solo esperaba poder compartir un poco más a lo largo del verano con el chico pelirrojo de sus sueños. Mycroft había cambiado bastante en estos dos años, su cabello estaba recortado diferente, mucho más formal, estaba realmente alto y también había adelgazado, pero sus ojos seguían igual de hermosos, del color del mar, en ellos podía verse a sí mismo reflejado y también veía reflejado el nerviosismo de su amigo, al menos no era el único.

 

—¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos al museo? Nunca he ido al museo de aquí… estoy seguro de que tú has ido muchas veces, por eso quiero que me acompañes así puedes ser mi guía. Podemos llevar a Sherlock también, seguramente le encantará. —

 

—No sé, Gregory… yo, estoy castigado. Sherlock y yo incendiamos la cafetería, ni siquiera se supone que este aquí. —

 

—¿La cafetería? Mycroft, pero...—

 

—¡Fue un accidente! No era ese el propósito, solo un pequeño experimento que se salió de control. — le dijo rápidamente, con un tono defensivo.

 

—Tranquilo, yo sé que no lo hicieron a propósito, solo… esas son el tipo de cosas que me tienes decir. ¿sabes? ¿Te escapaste de casa? — Mycroft asintió y Greg le regaló una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 

—Entonces pueden escaparse una vez más para el museo. ¡Anda! No será lo mismo ir sin ti. —

 

—Gregory Lestrade, eres una mala influencia. —

 

—Eres joven ahora Mycroft, solo disfruta la vida antes de que sea demasiado tarde. —

 

Mycroft sonrió un poco, Gregory tenía razón, solo que al parecer él no sabía cómo disfrutarla, necesitaba asistencia y Greg era la persona indicada para ello. Si tenía que escaparse todo el verano para poder verlo, lo haría y las consecuencias serían enfrentadas luego.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**17 de Julio** **1980**

 

—¿Al museo? —

 

—Si, museo. —

 

— Bien por mí, Madeline ni lo notará. —

 

—Sherlock, su nombre es Melody y ya tengo todo planeado, solo busca tus cosas y nos vemos afuera. — Sherlock rodó los ojos, olvidando instantáneamente el verdadero nombre de la niñera.

 

Mycroft pasó frente a Melody con unos libros en la mano y ella lo miró por dos segundos antes de regresar sus ojos a la televisión. Ese era todo el plan de Mycroft, en su mente era brillante, ella no lo molestaría por el resto del día, aunque realmente nunca lo hacía, no entendía cómo sus padres creían que era una buena opción de niñera.

 

Al salir, Sherlock no estaba en la puerta, respiró profundo y justo cuando se disponía a buscarlo en su cuarto escuchó un silbido demasiado familiar, cuando miró al frente Sherlock y Greg le esperaba en un auto negro que jamás había visto, caminó rápidamente hacia ellos y entró al auto, donde Sherlock estaba con cara de pocos amigos, rodó los ojos y le sonrió a Greg.

 

—No dejé que se sentara al frente. —

 

—Justo lo que pensé. — le contestó.

 

—No sabía que tenías auto. —

 

—Un amigo me lo prestó, es una belleza ¿no? —

 

—Supongo que es un auto bastante cómodo y agradable a la vista. —

 

—¡Mycroft! Es un Impala del 64, es perfecto. Espero que mi amigo nunca te escuche diciendo esto. —

 

Mycroft sonrió y miró al frente. Gregory podía ser tan apasionado con cada cosa que le gustara, no importaba si estaba en el fondo de su lista de intereses, era apasionado al hablar de ello, era algo que disfrutaba al hablar con él. El viaje era bastante largo, por eso no quisieron tomar el tren, Sherlock era bastante impaciente y no podrían controlarlo en un tren. Una vez en el museo, Sherlock estuvo hablando la mayoría del tiempo mientras Greg y Mycroft se quedaban de cerca, Greg parecía muy interesado en todo lo que Sherlock tenía que decir, incluso dando su opinión en algunas ocasiones. Mycroft estaba impresionado de que Sherlock no lo hubiera insultado, escuchaba a Greg cómo no escuchaba ni siquiera a sus padres.

 

 Salieron del museo y dieron un paseo por un parque para luego comer. Cuando ya volvían, Sherlock dormido en el asiento trasero del auto, Mycroft colocó su mano brevemente encima de la de Greg y sonrió.

 

—Gracias por el día de hoy, Gregory. —

 

—Gracias a ti… a ustedes, la pasé genial. —

 

— Sherlock no piensa que eres un total idiota, eso es algo nuevo. —

 

—Es un gran chico. —

 

Mycroft sonrió, jugando con sus manos en su regazo, siguieron hablando todo el camino de regreso, hasta que tuvieron que despertar a Sherlock para escabullirse nuevamente dentro de la casa.

\-----------------

  


**31 de Julio** **1980**

 

Cuando recibió la llamada de Greg para volver a salir, le dijo que si rápidamente con entusiasmo. Se sentía nuevamente en el campamento, viéndolo casi a diario y disfrutando de su compañía. Estar con Greg le hacía olvidar sus problemas, su ansiedad desaparecía y se sentía poderoso, feliz, sin preocupaciones. Era como si el chico lograra borrar todas sus malas experiencias, su cabeza no le traicionaba cuando Greg estaba cerca. Incluso su relación con Sherlock era mejor cuando ambos salían con Greg. Aunque esta vez solo serían Greg y el, Sherlock estaba ocupado con un experimento “ininflamable”.  La verdad lo prefería así, podría hablar de cualquier cosa con Greg sin tener que cuidar lo que escuchaba Sherlock, su hermano era muy indiscreto y le gustaba chantajearlo con sus secretos.

 

—Entonces, ya la nueva clase de la academia está llena, así que voy a regresar con mi tío, seguramente puedo entrenar para la academia local, aunque no sea Scotland Yard… empezar desde abajo, no tengo problemas con eso. —

 

—Estoy seguro de que te va a ir bien, sea lo que sea que decidas. Y si tienes que empezar desde más abajo… aunque… lamento que tengas que regresar. —

 

—Aún tenemos el resto del verano. — le dijo sonriendo y Mycroft asintió con una sonrisa.

\-----------------

 

**29 de Agosto** **1980**

 

Gregory volvía a su pueblo en unos días, pero hoy era el único día que podrían verse, Mycroft tenía que realizar unos trabajos adelantados para una de sus clases de extra crédito así que decidieron ir simplemente a almorzar mientras Mycroft terminaba. Estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa en las afueras de un lindo café. Ya habían almorzado y Greg observaba a Mycroft mientras éste escribía, muy concentrado en su trabajo. De pronto las mejillas de Mycroft comenzaron a sonrojarse.

 

— Puedes hablar, puedo escucharte… no tienes que quedarte ahí mirándome fijamente. —

 

—No me importa mirarte fijamente. —

 

Sentía cómo toda su cara se ponía rosada, no podría concentrarse, pero ya casi acababa así que colocó sus apuntes en su mochila y se puso de pie.

 

—¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta por el parque aquí cerca? —

 

—Me parece excelente, Mycroft. — le dijo Greg, juntos caminaron en dirección al parque.

 

Mycroft se distraía observando cómo el sol hacía que el cabello y ojos de Greg pasaran de un color chocolate a uno caramelo oscuro, era hermoso. Encontraron un espacio donde no había muchas personas y se sentaron allí, donde pasaron el resto de la tarde, hablando de los planes futuros, prometiendo escribir y hacer llamadas constantes siempre que pudieran.  Luego Greg lo acompañó a casa, estaban muy cerca de la casa cuando pasó, ese momento en que eran todo sonrisas y la tensión aumentaba, Greg pasó su mano por el cabello de Mycroft, alisando un rizo rebelde que caía en su frente, luego acarició su mejilla y siguió bajando hasta su cuello, donde dejó su mano por unos segundos, Mycroft ya no reía, estaba perdido en los ojos hermosos de su amigo, estaba seguro de lo que pasaría y aunque tenía miedo, la verdad quería que pasara, era lo más que quería en el mundo en ese momento… y entonces pasó, un tipo le arrancó la mochila con sus apuntes y corrió lejos de allí. Greg se alejó corriendo detrás del ladrón y Mycroft corrió un poco detrás de ambos hasta que desaparecieron de la vista, unos minutos más tarde que parecieron una eternidad Greg regresó con su mochila, uno de los brazos estaba roto.

 

—No está completa pero tus apuntes están a salvo. —

 

—No tenías que hacer eso, Gregory… te arriesgaste demasiado. —

 

—Has pasado varios días escribiendo esto, no iba a permitir que un ladrón arruinara tu esfuerzo. —

 

Varias personas se acercaron a ver si todo estaba bien, el corazón de Mycroft no lograba calmarse.

 

—¿Qué pasó entonces? —

 

—Agarré la mochila y lo jalé, le metí un puñetazo en la cara y cuando vio que varias personas se acercaban se fue corriendo, pero pude tomar tu mochila. —

 

—En serio me asustaste, Gregory. Yo podría escribir todo esto nuevamente. —

 

—Yo sé que podrías, pero no es justo, ¿si recuerdas que quiero ser policía, ¿no? —

 

Mycroft sonrió y asintió. Cuando llegaron a la casa, se abrazaron y se despidieron, prometiendo nuevamente escribir y llamar. Mientras Greg se alejaba y Mycroft lo observaba mientras caminaba de regreso, su mente trataba de asegurarle que lo vería en las vacaciones de invierno o quizás el próximo verano, pero había prometido no dejar pasar dos años más para verse, poco sabia Mycroft que no volvería a ver a Gregory Lestrade ese año y tampoco el otro… de hecho no lo volvería a ver por muchos años más.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una etapa muy dura para Mycroft, esta solo y no tiene a quien recurrir. Pero si tiene a que...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es mi intendo de angst, no me maten D:

**Octubre 18 1983**

Despertó al día siguiente de su cumpleaños número 20 en un charco de su propio vómito, no había sido buena idea quedarse solo en el apartamento, solo con sus pensamientos destructivos. Se levantó del suelo y rompió la aguja que estaba a su lado al apoyarse en ella, una vez de pie la pateó fuertemente y salió corriendo al baño, vaciando su estómago de algo que no estaba allí, no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que había comido.

Hacía varios meses se había graduado de la universidad y había recibido varias ofertas de empleo con diferentes agencias gubernamentales. Ofertas que en este momento hacían una pila en la mesa del comedor mientras Mycroft debatía si valía la pena todo aquello. El teléfono sonó y lo dejó que fuera al correo de voz, era su madre.

—¡Mycroft Holmes! Contesta el teléfono, no hemos sabido de ti en demasiado tiempo, estoy comenzando a preocuparme y si no llamas en cinco horas, voy a ir a tu apartamento. —

Rápidamente se abalanzó al teléfono y contestó.

—Madre… no es necesario hacer tanto escándalo. —

—No sé de mi primogénito hace casi un mes, no estoy haciendo ningún escándalo. —

—Madre… estoy bien, deja de fastidiar. —

—Mycroft… no te reconozco, esas no son maneras de hablarle a tu madre. — escuchó la voz de su padre en el fondo. Mycroft rodó los ojos y respiró profundo, preparándose para dar su mejor impresión de hijo modelo.

—Disculpen madre, padre. Lamento no haberlos visto en el día de ayer, me encontraba estudiando las ofertas de trabajo, hay algunas que caducan en poco tiempo y he dedicado mi tiempo a ellas. —

Escuchó la sonrisa de su madre y un bufido que seguramente era de Sherlock.

—Tu hermano te envía saludos. —

—¡NO ES CIERTO! — escuchó la voz de Sherlock alejándose.

—Mami, tengo que irme, muchos pendientes. —

—¡ESPERA! Queremos ir a cenar todos juntos para celebrar tu cumpleaños, vamos a ir a Oxfordshire mañana. —  antes de que Mycroft pudiera darle alguna excusa, su madre colgó.

Su corazón quería estallar, tenía muy poco tiempo para prepararse para esto, miró alrededor de su apartamento y suspiró; había agujas tiradas por todos lados, muchos papeles de la universidad, la cocina llena de platos que no había usado desde hace una semana y ni hablar de su aspecto. Su cabello llegaba casi a los hombros, tenía una barba casi formada, ojeras… era todo un desastre y tenía menos de 24 horas para resolverlo.

Unas horas más tarde, el apartamento relucía, incluso se había afeitado, aunque se rehusaba a cortar su cabello. Se sentó en el sofá de la sala y miró la pila de ofertas que tenía que en algún momento leer, al lado había una pila de sobres, eran las cartas de Gregory de hace dos años, el chico había dejado de escribirle hace un año, Mycroft nunca contestó sus últimas cartas, quizás se cansó de esperar respuesta, se rindió y Mycroft aún no tenía el valor de abrirlas, de leer el resentimiento que seguramente tendrían las últimas cartas. La verdad no sabía por qué nunca las abrió, quizás se sentía que no las merecía, no merecía la amistad de un ser humano tan perfecto y bueno cómo Gregory; estaba seguro de que allá donde estuviera el chico, estaría mucho mejor sin él.

Luego de un rato, contemplando aquellos sobres sin abrir, decidió que era momento de leerlos, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, la pila de ofertas de trabajo no parecían tan tentadoras como las cartas, así que tomó una y la abrió, luego de terminar con una, siguió con otra y sin darse cuenta las había terminado todas, sin leer ni una sola palabra de resentimiento hacia él por no contestarle las cartas ni las llamadas, solo palabras de preocupación y apoyo, confirmando con esto que Gregory Lestrade era la mejor persona del planeta y que él era todo lo opuesto, una basura, poca cosa, no lo merecía, confirmando que Greg estaría mejor sin él.

**Octubre 19, 1983**

Cuando su madre lo llamó para ordenarle recogerlos y decirle a qué hora debería estar allí, ya Mycroft estaba listo, aunque no mentalmente, para enfrentar a su familia en persona, por primera vez en meses. Su corazón quería estallar de nerviosismo y solo quería salir corriendo en la otra dirección. Pero era un Holmes e inglés, y no se podía permitir cobardía ni miedo, era inaceptable. Así que enfrentaría este día y luego el siguiente, de alguna manera tenía que salir del pozo en que se encontraba sin saber cómo había llegado.

Sherlock había crecido al menos un pie más desde la última vez que lo había visto y al parecer mami no había logrado que cortara su cabello, sus rizos alborotados le tocaban el cuello, sus pómulos estaban más marcados, la seriedad de su cara le recordaba que ya no era un niño, que había perdido a su hermanito hace mucho, entre universidad y fechas importantes ignoradas por más tiempo del necesario. Recordaba que Sherlock tenía 13 años y cada vez era más difícil (si no imposible) hacerlo entrar en razón con dulces y promesas de salidas al museo. Esto no ayudó para nada a calmar su galopante corazón, sus manos temblaban, no solo por nerviosismo, si no por falta de una dosis de aquello que nunca debió tocar pero era lo único que lo ayudaba a mantenerse a flote y ahora tendría que resistir al menos dos días más sin siquiera mirarlo, no podía, sus padres nunca le perdonarían si supieran que se envenenaba con eso, no era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso, sabía muy bien que tenía que dejarlo, que no era saludable, pero era lo único que ayudaba a silenciar su cabeza.

Fueron a su apartamento, donde dejaron el poco equipaje y salieron a cenar, Sherlock no había dicho ni una sola palabra, Mycroft tampoco intentó hablarle, sabía que no era bienvenido, además, mami apenas había tomado aire unas dos veces desde que vio a Mycroft.

—Estás demasiado flaco, no nos vamos hasta que hayas comido todo y postre. —

—Madre, no es necesario. —

—No te hagas de rogar, la única razón por la que accediste a vernos fue por la comida. — le dijo Sherlock, cortante, lo primero que decía en toda la noche, Mycroft no le contestó y Mami le regaló una mirada amenazadora.

—Sherlock, tú también...necesitas comer. —

—No tengo hambre. —

—Nunca tiene hambre este niño, hay que obligarlo a comer y cree que no me doy cuenta de que tira la comida. —

El señor Holmes puso la mano en el hombro de su esposa para que se calmara.

—Ya comerá cuando tenga hambre, cielo. No debes presionarlo. —

\------------------

De vuelta a su apartamento, daba gracias de haber decidido tomar uno con dos cuartos con la tonta idea de que Sherlock sería parte de su vida, sus padres tomaron el cuarto de huéspedes y Sherlock se quedó en el sofá, al llegar todos fueron a dormir, la señora Holmes tenía un día entero planeado el día de mañana. Mycroft fue a su cuarto, decidido a escribir una carta de disculpas a Gregory después de que su madre le dijera que el chico llamaba cada fin de semana a preguntar por él, aunque había dejado de llamar hace unos seis meses y cómo ella nunca le dio el número de Mycroft por respeto a su privacidad. Sacó un bloque de papel y se sentó en su cama, pensando cómo empezar una disculpa que nunca debió ser necesaria. Casi dos horas pasaron donde solo había escrito: Estimado Gregory. Una parte de él le decía que debería olvidarse de eso, ya había decidido que Gregory estaba mejor sin él, pero el solo pensar lo que podría estar pensando de él, era imposible quedarse tranquilo, era la única persona que lo había aceptado tal cual era hace unos años y era de las pocas personas que le importaba lo suficiente como para disculparse… la otra estaba a solo unos pasos de allí, su pequeño hermano también necesitaba una disculpa e iba a necesitar todo su coraje para hablar con él, coraje que solo la cocaína le daba, solo un poco, no demasiado… solo esta vez, solo para darle el coraje necesario para hablar con Sherlock.

\---------------

Habían decidido ir a comer papas fritas y pescado, Sherlock moría de hambre y Mycroft conocía un lugar cerca donde sabía que las vendían. Disculparse con Sherlock no había sido fácil, de hecho, aun no llegaba a esa parte de la conversación, al menos no explícitamente, pero quizás no era necesario, nunca fueron demasiado verbales cuando de afecto se trataba, aunque hubo muchas palabras de parte de Mycroft, quizás sin mucho significado, ni siquiera había pensado antes de decirlas, una de las ventajas de su veneno de preferencia.

Sherlock era mucho más reservado que hace unos años, sus habilidades de observación habían mejorado grandemente y era algo que ambos compartían solo con el otro, Mycroft no tenía muchas esperanzas de volver a tener la misma relación con su hermano cómo cuando el chico tenía siete años y pensaba que Mycroft era la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, pero si podría tener algo, de vuelta, algo que funcionara en su asquerosa existencia, Sherlock era una buena opción.

Cuando volvieron había cierta camaradería entre ambos, aunque había notado a Sherlock observándolo mientras no hablaban, como si quisiera aprenderlo, como si quisiera saber algo, pero aún no conocía la pregunta. El día siguiente fue un poco más ameno, menos insultos de parte de su hermano, su madre lo notó y les dejó a solas un rato, lo que fue un alivio para ambos.

—Ya sé que te pasaba anoche, vi las agujas… ¿por qué? —

Mycroft no estaba impresionado de que lo hubiera notado, más bien se regañaba mentalmente de haber sido descuidado con las agujas. Simplemente se encogió de hombros sin atreverse a contestar, no quería que Sherlock hiciera lo mismo, su hermano no podía ser cómo el.

—No quiero hablar de ello. —

—Dime por qué, o le diré a mami...— le dijo tranquilamente, típico de Sherlock amenazarlo con su madre, suponía que la camaradería había terminado.

—Solo… ayuda...—

—¿Con que? —

—Todo. — le dijo, simplemente.

Sherlock no dijo nada, pero tampoco volvió a hablarle en todo el día. En la tarde sus padres volvieron a casa y Mycroft volvió a ignorar sus sentimientos y las ganas que tenía de disculparse con Gregory. Volvió a sumirse en su propia oscuridad.


End file.
